warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Prisoner
Sorry it took so long to air.I was busy with school. Hope you enjoy! ~~~~ Allegiances: Present clan Leader: Lori-Dark brown she-cat Warriors: Shimmer-Calico she-cat Apprentice: Dew Dove-Small grey she-cat Xepher-Dark grey tom Pine-Red tabby tom Frost-White she-cat Apprentice: Flame Rain-Sliver she-cat Mist-Grey and white tom Ginger-Ginger tom Locust-Brown, black and white tom Apprentices: Dew-Grey tabby she-cat Flame-Ginger tom Queens: Lux-Sliver tabby she-cat Kits Moony-white and gery tom Duchess-White she-cat Ari-bronze she-cat Cats outside the clan: Time - White she-cat with long silky fur and red wings ________________________________________________________________________________ The world is full of secrets, of confusion, of things that are beyond our power. Things we can’t control or understand. Or at least it feels that way. The world had been like this for me for a couple of moons. We are at war with those strange cats who call themselves The Outcasts. Who am I? I am Xepher a typical warrior of Presentclan.I am not special I am not the center of attention. I am a nothing …And I like to be a nothing. The other cats don’t talk to me with fear or respect. That is if they talk to me at all. My appearance and my way of being are what make me a nothing. I am grey the most common color in the feline world. And I am silent I only speak when I have to. I’m not flashy, or stand-offish. I don’t do anything other than walk around doing what a warrior does. I could talk more be more social. But why would I bother this isn’t a time for making friends. Not now, not in the middle of the war. The other thing that makes making friends so hard is the situation. With war going on the only things that most cats have in their heads is blood and death for our enemies, and victory and honor for us. that’s what it supposed to be. Honestly speaking the clan hasn’t been normal since Lirio died. Lori became clan leader and the clan well, it became the way it is now. So this is my world……The world of a nothing. I thought that the only thing in the world is grief. But I was wrong I wouldn’t had discovered more life until one sunny new-leaf morning. The sky was blue, the breeze was peaceful. For now our forces had stopped attacking the Outcasts .Lori had ordered it that way because she wanted to show us a new way of defeating our enemies. I was sitting in the clearing next to Dove. A small grey she-cat I was aware that she was talking to me but it didn’t matter. I was nothing. Lori came in though the camp tunnel her face proud her brown fur bloody. Behide her escorted by two warriors was the prisoner. “I present you with “She snarled “The prisoner. The leader of the Outcasts!” Every cat growled at her, they snarled at her a few cat looked like if they wanted to leap on her and kill her on the spot .I stared at the she-cat. How could she be the Outcast leader? She was small, with thick, long white fur that was stained red with her own blood. I could the wounds she carried they were spread on her muzzle and her flanks. I noticed something else something unusual. She had wings! They were crimson the color of fresh blood. Her eyes were greenish-blue. She looked directly at me and then she looked away. Lori bared her teeth and yowled “Now you shall see how our enemy suffers!” She unshethered her claws her paws became wrapped in purple lightning and in one second a jolt of electricity passed though the prisoner. She screamed ,and them went limp. Even unconscious I felt drawn to that she-cat in a way that I can’t explain. “You! “Lori snarled at me. “Go and take that thing. “She nodded at the limp she-cat “To The pit.” I reached toward the white beauty. The rest of the clan yowled and screeched at me. Soon they were chanting” KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL!” The moment that my jaws met her blood-stained scruff. She twisted around violently Swishing the air out of me and opened those wing! Those red wings! With a single powerful air stroke she launched herself into the air. With me still clinging to her neck. “Get off.”She growled I was going to let go when a jolt of lightning struck us both. I fell off She fell to the ground and almost immediately she got back on her feet. Her blue-green eyes glittering. Her white fur bristling and her wings outstretched. She was weak; she was bound to fall unconscious any moment now it was just a matter of time…. Lori grinned at her. The clan hooted And there I was Xepher the nothing who couldn’t even control a weak she-cat. Another burst of electricity passed through her and this time her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell. “The pit.” Lori grunted at me With care I grabbed the she-cat by her neck and dragged her to the pit. The pit is literally a pit. It a great hole in the edge of the camp. All the prisoner go here It is the most ugly place in the camp it just a chasm .With brown rocky walls and dusty earth. I placed the she-cat on the earth and left as soon as I could. Later that day Lori called a meeting. She sat on the high rock with a proud expression on her face her eyes were bright yellow and they gleamed colder than the moon in Leaf-bare. “As you know, Inside our camp there is a prisoner……For now she is unconscious and we shall decide her end. “When she said the word end her lips curved into a dark snarl. Those words set the clan to life. Some cat screamed execution others blind her and a few yowled let us kill her. The clan seriously was bloodthirsty today. I don’t know how or why but somehow I didn’t want to see that white cat dead.I wanted her ALIVE. “Why don’t we keep her alive! “I screamed over the rest. The clan went silent and everyone glared at me like I was traitor “Well, You were saying? “Lori hissed “We should…keep the prisoner alive….”I racked my head for an idea “And let her……suffer and kill her slowly. “I hated myself for this but I didn’t want to die. “That is what we’ll do we’ll kill our prisoner slowly! “Lori declared The clan cheered “You! “Lori snapped at me “Guard the prisoner!” The headed off to the pit ready to guard the she-cat. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ I pass quickly though my life ignoring emotions .Only caring for the Outcasts. Who needs kits or love when they have a group to lead? My name is Time, I’m the proud leader of the Outcasts along with Bayleaf. I never asked for war I never asked for troubles but life gives you what you don’t ask for. Life gives you what you need. But I don’t need this burden. Being leader is difficult enough without the war. I don’t even know why we are fighting! These stupid clan cat just keep coming and coming and coming to kill us. That’s why they are idiots. I bet that they don’t know what they’re fighting for. We were hunting when we were attacked Giga, Bayleaf ,Marie And I. Everything went by so quickly. We all fought and then we fled running away leading then away from the camp. Everything was going well until that! That..! Creature. That thing that calls itself a cat. Leap out the trees and killed Marie with a single rip to her neck. I remember that snow white fur running red…….. I had basically know Marie my whole life and so in rage I had attacked that….. Beast! And…well, here I am . A prisoner of war……. But not for long……… I can heard those fools as they chant “Kill her!” “Blind her!” “Execution!” Idiot execution is the same thing as kill! Suddenly the screams went silent….. I lifted my paw and started to lick the blood form it. A grey head appears over the ledge. The head of the fool that stopped me form escaping. “Hey you!” He calls “Do you mind?” “Why do I even ask?” He says to himself. I can hear him meowing to someone else perhaps that savage cat that killed Marie. Another head looks down at me. Its her that leader! Lori. She snarls at me and in a silver of a second a horrible bolt of electricity passes though my body. This time the pain is in my wings. There is a crack horribly familiar. The crack of bone. She had broken my wings. I collapse on the hard earth of this place hoping that somehow this is a dream….. BUT IT ISN’T This is reality. My field of vision is blurred by black spots until I can only see the darkness. Join me… Someone whispers Make a deal with me Time. Together we shall rule the Earth…. Together we will complete your destiny…… In the darkness I can see a glowing eye An eye made of blue flames. “No.” I tell the eye. The vision faded away and I was left in darkness. ________________________________________________________________________________ Sometimes we feel a desire….An inexplicable desire…to be with a stranger…… The days flew by. And I followed the usual routine. Hunt, Patrol leave the prisoner her meal and repeat. I always wanted to speak with the she-cat but she was silent Never making a sound Not even when Lori tortured her. The mid-day sun was beating down terribly over the pit and I was taking the White prisoner her breakfast. I walked down and down to the bottom of the pit. Over the last few weeks the she-cat had made herself a nest with leaves, moss and her own feathers. She lay there asleep. I couldn’t but peaking in. Until now I had never seen her the way I saw her now. Her pelt was whiter than fresh snow. It was well groomed and long. Her wings hung limply to her sides red as blood. She cried in her sleep. The tears spilled form her eyes. I couldn’t bear to watch any more. Gently I shook her Her green-blue eyes fluttered open and she stared at me. I turned around and bought her the mouse. She didn’t even look at it. Instead she sat breathing heavily The dream had shaken her to the core. “Here’s your mouse. “I told her “”Th-thanks. “She mewed softly “So who are you? “I asked her “Time.” Time? What did she mean by that? “About sun-high” I told her “No,” I could hear a hint of amusement in her voice. “I’m Time.” A cat named Time. That was strange. If this keeps on I’m going to meet a cat named Abigail or Liza perhaps even Eliza. “I’ve seen you. “She whispered “You are different.” “You don’t want blood….” “You want peace.” How did she know that? I lifted my grey paw and licked it uneasily “Yes, I want peace.” I told her She stared into my yellow eyes As if she was staring into the depths of my soul Perhaps she was. “You never knew your parents, your mentored died three moons ago you are mid-way though depression and your basically alone.” I open and closed my mouth as a fish. “H-Ho-How di-did you do that?” “Soul reading. “Time answered simply “Now I ask you one thing: Help me .” “Escape.” I said something really intelligent like, so like me “Um…ua…gah.” “I’ll take that as a yes.” Time declared That’s how it began my friendship with the prisoner I would take her the herbs she needed to heal her wings and she would help me getting me out of my belief that I was nothing. Moons passed. The wings and my self-esteem healed slowly until on one dark night we were ready to escape. Time was stretching her wings fluttering form rock to rock and I was just sitting there watching her as she flapped again and again Tonight was the night. ________________________________________________________________________________ Among idiots you find someone with sense. Among war you find a friend. “Tonight is the night.”Xepher was saying as I flew form stone to stone. Wings get weak pretty fast, if you don’t use them. “I’m ready.” That’s when t happened Lori screeched form the top of the pit “TRAITOR!” That was enough to awaken 5 other idiots. They came down Snarling at us hissing and growling Ready for the kill. Kill! KILL! “Lori screamed and the pit burst into battle We were hopelessly outnumbered it seemed but it wasn’t. Xepher was fighting against a grey she-cat, a red tabby tom and Lori They were overpowering him I was left to fight a calico she-cat. She lunged at me but I was faster I avoided her strike and raked my claws along her side. Blood spilled over my paws tainting them red She was faster than I thought As I landed she produced on me and pinned me to the ground . I twisted violently to face her I looked into her SOUL Possession she was doing this on behalf of someone else. It would be better to kill her she would be better off dead than being possessed. I kicked her stomach hard and sent her flying against a rock She didn’t get up. Xepher was fighting against Lori the red tabby and the grey she-cat served as that beast’s body guards I had to save him It was to far away to run to But not to fly I ran leap into the air and flew straight towards the bodyguards. As I passed I ripped their throats and blood splattered on my face They collapsed dying their blood tainting the earth Lori snarled and leapt at me together we crashed into the rocky wall More cats were coming The earth shook and it stared to rain Stones The Pit was collapsing! We were going to be buried alive! Lori held on the my neck refusing to let go I twisted violently trying to release my self As I did I glimpsed at her SOUL Something was wrong. Lori suddenly let me go and I ran for it Xepher beside me. All around us cats screamed and rocks fell Together we climbed the wall and fleed form the camp. We ran into the forest “Xepher?” “Come with me join the outcast!” He said something very like him “Umm….ua…Gah” “I’ll take that as a yes.” Category:The SOULmate